


if you asked

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble, M/M, Pining, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or, five times Shane almost kissed Ryan, and one time Ryan kissed him.





	if you asked

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on [this Tumblr post](http://klefable.tumblr.com/post/140610869304/you-ever-wonder-how-many-people-youre-in) , "  
> you ever wonder how many people you’re in the “we’re friends but I would kiss you if you asked” club with". I was in a bit of a rut writing-wise and writing unashamed fluff always fixes it, so there.

The first time Shane almost kisses Ryan, he’s walking him home from a party. The streets of Los Angeles are lit by nothing but neon signs for twenty-four-hour liquor stores and washed up nightclubs, and Ryan is drunk, oh god, he’s drunk. They’re not talking, just wobbling along home, and in his foggy head, Shane hears the words Ryan had spoken earlier on repeat. “I mean, of course I’d kiss some of my friends if they asked,” Ryan had said in response to someone else asking if they were the only one who thought about kissing their friends sometimes. Walking next to him, Shane wonders if he’s included in those friends.

The second time comes when they’re on location, testing out the hot tub in an allegedly haunted hotel, and the jets don’t even work so it’s just them in a bathtub for no reason, but Ryan is so amused by it, sitting across from him in the yellow bathroom light, that Shane wants to drink the laughter from his lips. He gets lost for a moment, watching the way the water droplets are shining on Ryan’s shoulders, but he comes back to reality when he remembers there are cameras in here with them, then Ryan gets up, and the moment passes.

It takes a lot for Shane not to lean in and grab Ryan’s face with both hands the third time. They’re sat in the grass, eating a makeshift picnic lunch on their break at work, and Ryan’s scrolling through his phone absentmindedly. “Grindr truly is the pits,” he sighs between two mouthfuls of his sandwich. “I mean, how hard is it to find a dude who doesn’t either have a weird fetish or look like he’ll murder me?” Shane doesn’t realise the double meaning at first when he replies, “maybe you’re just not looking in the right places”. Ryan looks up at him with a confused glance, and in the sun, sat on the still dewy grass, Shane wants to show him where to look.

He kind of swore there wouldn’t be a fourth time, but of course, there is. It hits him how domestic they are when they’re in Ryan’s kitchen making popcorn and drinks for a binge-watching session that will last into the small hours of the morning. Ryan is leaning against the kitchen counter, facing him, and he’s round at the edges, wearing sweatpants, glasses and an old t-shirt. If he squints, this almost looks like they’re about to crawl into bed and hold each other instead of sitting on the sofa. He wants to kiss him, pull him up so he’s sitting on the counter, and maybe do a lot more, right there and then, but then the microwave dings. “Popcorn’s ready,” Ryan says as he turns around.

The fifth time he almost kisses him is cliché, but that’s what makes it the fifth time. They get caught in the rain, absolutely soaked to the bone, and Ryan makes a comment in passing about a couple they can see making out across the street. “I thought kissing in the rain was a myth, but apparently not.” Shane almost asks him then, if he’d like to try it, but all the confidence he usually has when they’re bickering seems to have gone into hiding.

He doesn’t expect the kiss when it comes, but in retrospect, it’s not all that surprising that it happens when it does. They’re lying on Shane’s bed, both almost in tears after laughing at an inside joke, and there’s a moment where the laughter stops for them both to catch their breaths, but then the moment where you look at the person you’re laughing with before you break into laughter lasts a little too long to be just that, and that’s when Ryan does it. It’s a weird sideways kiss at first until he climbs onto Shane’s lap and straddles him with his hands on either one of his cheeks, but it’s soft and slow and needy, and Shane dies a little. “For the record,” Ryan says when they finally break apart and he’s looking down at him, “I would have kissed you a lot sooner if you’d asked me to.”

Shane figures that’s fair– not that he’d ever tell Ryan that. He shuts him up by flipping them over so he’s on top and kissing him all over.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
